darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Pyskeout is Back
Back to 2010 Logs Megatron Psykeout The tall, silvery form of Megatron enters the repair bay. There his optics show a form he hasn't seen in many cycles. Immediately, Megatron confronts Psykeout. "Psykeout!" Megatron exclaims the name of the medic, his raspy voice echoing throughout the repair bay. "Status report. Also report your activities while away from my repair bay. And you will explain why you are here." Megatron demands answers, crossing his arms in front of his metal chest plate. Psykeout arches an optic ridge, "Lord Megatron. I was solely here to clear out the few items that remain in my desk. My presence has been within the realm of Dead End, gathering reports of the one they call Slipstream, who has still been working to usurp you from your position as Lord of the Decepticons. My investigation has uncovered the fact that she isn't sure where she came from and that she isn't positive about her history, but that was brought up to you in my report." :He pauses for a moment, as the picture of Mindwipe flows through his mind, "There has been other opportunities that have arose in my time that I could've possibly taken care of, but for certain reasons, I chose not to. The last time you saw me, Lord Megaton, I was in the presence of Mindwipe. One I do still not fully trust, nor do I believe in, no matter what others say..." Megatron laughs. "Ah hahahaaa! Those who seek to challenge me will only meet their own demise. Let her come and I will ensure she knows MY rightful place as ruler!" Megatron turns his steely gaze upon you, "Your place is here.. unless that is you no longer wish to serve your emperor?" Megatron asks in an escalated voice, indicating Psykeout should choose his next words carefully. Psykeout takes a step forward and sticks his chest out, "Lord Megatron, if you feel it is within your power and necessary to negate my functions, then so be it. I will not question your judgment, nor will I feel the need to argue your decision. If you decide that my functionality has reached its end, then so be it. I will not argue with your decision, nor do I have the authority to. "Your functionality to me has only just begun, Psykeout." Megatron rasps, "And it is I who will decide as such!" Megatron exclaims, indicating he indeed has future needs for Psykeout's. Megatron's words indicate he doesn't want you to pack up and leave Polyhex. "I will utilize your unique 'skills' and form of terror to strike fear into my enemies!" Megatron says this with a clenched fist, before relaxing and speaking seriously in his raspy voice. "But know this: Experimentation, destruction, or harm to my active Decepticons is unacceptable." Megatron rasps, explaining plainly to Psykeout he'll have no more of that business. Psykeout arches a brow, taking a step closer to Megatron, "Is that a threat, Megatron? Do you really think that I am going to take a step back, based on what you said? I will do what I choose to do and if that doesn't please you, feel free to blow me back to Cybertron. I know what my role is and I'm not trying to change that role," He continues to clear out his desk, packing everything into a rather large box, "Lord Megatron, there are some that require my presence within Dead End. May I attend to them, or is there something more that you'd wish to discuss? "Torture those Autobots to your Spark's delight. Take pleasure in making them squeal." Megatron rasps with an evil grin to his dental plates, laughing as well. "But when it comes to Decepticons that require your service, I expect nothing less than professionalism in patient care." Megatron rasps, finishing what he had to say before addressing you. "You are a Decepticon. You WILL do what I, as your emperor, COMMAND you to do!" Megatron exclaims, progressively getting angrier at Psykeout. "Or do I have to remind you of that fact?" Megatron raises his cannon-arm, pointing it at Psykeout. Psykeout's brow furrows slightly, "No, Lord Megatron, I understand my position and do not wish to underestimate your appreciation for my skills." "Goood..." Megatron rasps, rearing his hand back and proceeds to attempt to smack some sense into Psykeout (Smack would go here) "This is WAR. Your skills are required in my medical facility. Though you are not combat capable, your unique ability to terrorize my enemies is an asset. With your repair skills, I also require you to provide professional patient care to my Decepticons." Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 8! Psykeout leans back in his chair, "Professional patient care to...whom, Lord Megatron? Megatron says, "To any Decepticon who requires repair or psychological treatment." Megatron rasps with a gesture, indicating you know who would require as such.. Goa, Firestorm, Shred, Starscream, etc.." "To any Decepticon who requires repair or psychological treatment." Megatron rasps with a gesture, indicating you know who would require as such.. Goa, Firestorm, Shred, Starscream, etc.. Psykeout smiles, "Yes, Lord Megatron." Megatron analyzes Psykeout's smile to see if it is genuine, fake, or if he really means that he will indeed give the kind of care Megatron is telling Psykeout he is to give. "You are to operate alongside Robustus. He will train you in proper Decepticon professional patient care." Megatron rasps, indicating how Psykeout will learn what the right way is. Psykeout waves his hand, "Not a chance. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Metro-X's Logs Category:Psykeout's Logs